Save Tonight
by Sabith
Summary: Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth share Valentines together. Even Cloud doesn’t want to be alone today. Revised.


Disclaimer: Last time I checked I had nothing to do with the creation of Cloud or any of the other amazing FFVII characters... it's a sad life. All credit goes to Square Enix. The title was inspired by Eagle Eyed Cherry's song, Save Tonight.

Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth share Valentines together. Even Cloud doesn't want to be alone today.

Save Tonight

The air was sweetened by the soft scent of chocolate and perfume, it was Valentines Day. Cloud sighed, and began flipping through the channels on his old T.V for the tenth time. His apartment was sparsely furnished and had little decorating the cold walls. It was days like today that he missed Areis the most, her laugh, her smile, her smell, her. He felt so alone, not that he had anyone to blame but himself... Goddamn he needed chocolate. Hours past silently as Cloud sat and watched the couples walk hand in hand down the street from his balcony, he was about to drift into a restless sleep when a forceful knock broke through the quiet. Cloud raised himself from the cold cement and strode over to unlock the front door. Who would visit him? Opening the door slowly, shock washed over him at the identity of his guest. There in his doorway, was Sephiroth.

"Wha- What are you doing here?!" Cloud stammered after picking his jaw off of the floor.

"Well I was bored and your always fun to bug so I decided to grace you with my presence," spoke Sephiroth with a cocky elegance only he could pull off. Without waiting for Cloud to act he pushed his way past the blond and made his way over the black leather couch.

"Nice place, Cloud," he said with a smirk. Cloud reached behind himself for his sword only to find he had left it in his room today, as he was not going anywhere.

"You wont be needing it anyway, Cloud. It's Valentines Day, we can fight tomorrow."

Cloud just stared at the silver haired man sitting in his living room. When he had said he was lonely, he hadn't meant for this to happen. God damn, he wasn't this desperate... was he? Cloud decided that since Sephiroth was unarmed and had lost all air of hostility he usually carried, that there was no harm in spending some time with him. I mean the man had been his hero, once upon a time. He slowly walked over to where the other man was sitting and lowered himself down beside him.

"So nice of you to finally join me, Cloud." Just as before, Sephiroth's comment was met with silence as Cloud continued to stare at him.

"God, Cloud. I know you're the strong silent type, but that doesn't mean you can't talk sometimes."

"I never figured you for someone who would celebrate a day such as this." Cloud spoke, surprising even himself with how calm he sounded.

Sephiroth's smirk grew, "I'm not. But I knew that you, being the pathetic loner that you are would be sitting here moping all alone. Feeling sorry for yourself and getting even more depressed, so I figured I'd be a nice guy and check in on you. Besides, I can't have you breaking down now; your too much fun to play with." Cloud glared at Sephiroth, he was not a toy and her certainly was not moping ... well maybe a little, but that didn't mean he wanted his enemy's company.

"Loosen up, Cloud. It was a joke."

Cloud held his glare a minute longer; he had never looked a Sephiroth for so long before. Nor had he noticed the way his silver locks cascaded gently down his back and framed his angelic face. The pale skin of his face accented his green eyes and his lips were turned up softly in a smirk. Cloud felt the anger and hate slowly fade as he continued to study the man before him, so entranced that he didn't notice when the object of his focus moved closer to him. A weight on his shoulder woke him from his daydream; Sephiroth had placed his arm around Cloud's shoulders and was staring at him with smoldering passion. Cloud was flooded with both apprehension and excitement, he so desperately needed to be touched, wanted, loved that even Sephiroth's shallow lust would be enough. He closed his eyes as Sephiroth began closing the gap between them. Their lips crashed together with all the intensity of an earthquake, sending shivers rippling down Cloud's spine. He felt himself relax into Sephiroth's demanding embrace as he was pushed onto his back with the older man lying on top of him. Sephiroth was right, they could fight tomorrow. But tonight well, even Cloud needs a little lovin' once and a while. With that Cloud deepened the kiss.

A/N: Well there we have it, my firs FFVII fic. Cloud and Sephy - Kins are so cute together. Just a short little one shot that I felt needed to be written. Thanks for reading, and yes I'm aware of the spelling errors. My spell check is broken but once its fixed I'm going to edit and re post this fic. Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Valentine's Day.

Sabith


End file.
